


No place to hide

by Nami



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/pseuds/Nami
Summary: Newt thought he could escape.





	No place to hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natecchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natecchi/gifts), [Funkspiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkspiel/gifts).



> Written for prompt “ _I hunted you down once, I’ll do it again. You’re mine._ ” sent by @funkzpiel and @natecchi. That prompt spoke to me “Grindelnewt” when I saw it on the list with prompts and imagine my excitement when those wonderful women asked me to write it :D It’s an A/B/O prompt and this is the first time I’ve written such a fic; I hope it’s okay.  
> The title comes from the song [“Monsters” by Ruelle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lqZxbr_0cSY): _You've got no place to hide. And I'm feeling like a villain, got a hunger inside_. I was listening to that song on repeat while writing this story. Read the lyrics and tell me it’s not Grindelnewt.
> 
> Beated by wonderful @ladyoftheshrimp

**No place to hide**

 

Newt thought he was safe - at least for tonight. He had taken all necessary precautions to make sure his little hideout wouldn’t get discovered. In the first place no one ever knew Newt had a hideout in north China, close to the habitats of Chinese Fireballs. It was a risky place to hide. Chinese Fireballs made humans one of their favorite dishes and no matter how much Newt had worked with Ironbellies before, he knew he couldn’t run away from Fireballs.

That was another reason why Newt had decided to hide in this particular place. Everyone with a brain would assume Newt had run to his brother back to England, not to a place where he would get killed without anyone knowing about it.

Sighing, Newt climbed out from the case back to the small, dark room. His hideout consisted of one wooden room built at the side of the mountain. From outside it looked as if some trees had fallen down and had been left that way, slowly rotting. There were more trees in such state around. Fireballs often used them to scratch themselves and sometimes they destroy a tree. Before coming here Newt didn’t even know if his little cabin was still standing, but at the same time he hadn’t had privilege of choosing where he could run.

After making sure that the case was closed properly, Newt pointed his wand at what was left of the bed and repaired it, making pillows and the duvet extra comfortable and soft. Normally he wouldn’t waste his strength on something like that, but things were far away from normal. If he wanted to have strength to run more, he needed to spend at least one night in comfortable place and let his injures heal a little.

Newt doubted there was an inch of his skin free from bruises or cuts. He could barely move. He must have looked pathetic as the niffler hadn’t even try to run away when Newt had stepped into the suitcase, instead choosing to snuggle on Newt’s shoulder. His warmth and little chirping had been giving Newt strength while he had been doing rounds around the case, checking if all of his animals were safe. The niffler  had licked Newt’s cheek every time Newt had found another empty habitat. Almost all of them were empty, save for the niffler and one little bowtruckle. It had taken all of Newt’s strength to not cry. All his animals, his friends, gone, most of habitats destroyed. It was too much.

Newt fed the niffler and bowtruckle with old food he had found in the drawers and promised them better food soon. He felt like a coward, but he had to leave the suitcase before he would fall apart.

And finally, after what seemed like ages, Newt sat down on his own instead of being kicked down or falling down under power of a spell.

“Merlin,” he half-sobbed, thinking about his animals and feeling how every wound on his body hurt.

Of course Newt knew there was no way for his animals to survive, but a part of him had been hoping Grindelwald wouldn’t hurt them. He had had Newt; why hurt innocent creatures?

Sniffling, Newt thought about how he was supposed to heal himself now, but he couldn’t do it yet. There was simply no strength left in his body.

Angrily wiping his eyes, Newt tried to count how many days he had been in Grindelwald’s captivity. More than two months, definitely. He had been running from Switzerland in such a great hurry he didn’t even think about checking the date. Not after finally breathing fresh air again, after seeing sun first time after so long…

Right, sun. Grindelwald had captured him during winter and it was too warm in Switzerland for winter, but not enough for summer. Spring, then. Newt had enough of medical supplies to not have to leave the cabin for at least a few days and his suppressants had been in their usual place in the shack. He would be fine.

Newt breathed out slowly, staring at the cracked ceiling. No matter how much Grindelwald had hurt him, Newt thought he had some luck as he hadn’t gone into heat. He shuddered, not daring to think what would have become of him in a place filled with alphas and betas.

He shook his head, scowling. It wasn’t like him to over think things. He was safe and Grindelwald was far away. Newt wasn’t going to get hurt again; there was no need to think about everything that could have been.

Still… Every shadow looked like a dark wizard casting another painful spell, every scrape like a sound of a blade being sharpened, every crack brought back memories of sharp slaps. Newt had to remind himself that he was surrounded by dragons who were making all these noises. And how was Grindelwald supposed to find him here? Newt took the longest path to this place, he had covered all tracks – there was no way anyone would find him.

Telling himself to breath slowly, Newt shrugged off his cloak. It got plastered to his back and Newt clenched his jaw when he had to rip the material from his broken skin. The cloak had been spelled to be soft inside, to not hurt possible open wounds or magical creatures Newt would wrap the cloak around but the spell had worn off during first days of torture, when Grindelwald had decided to see how long Newt could stay conscious under a barrage of his whipping spell.

Not for too long apparently, but it hadn’t stopped Grindelwald from trying to see if Newt could last any longer next time. And the next.

Shivering from fright, Newt pointed the wand he had stolen from one of the guards at his back, already missing the familiar feeling of his own wand. He didn’t even know what had happened to it.

The first tentative strokes of healing magic felt like being reborn. Newt wanted to cry from relief when the constant pain in his back started becoming dull. Neither Grindelwald nor his men had ever bothered even trying to heal Newt’s wounds to ease his suffering even a small amount unless Newt had been close to dying or couldn’t scream loud enough anymore according to them. He started to sweat a little. Could it be cold? Maybe a fever, but it was something Newt could only cure with potions. That would wait until he had taken care of –

Not so far away a dragon roared and Newt jumped out from the bed, pointing his hand at the door. His  hands were shaking harder than what his fever should have accounted for, barely being able to hold the wand at the thought of Grindelwald coming after him. His breath was coming in short gasps, blood thumping loud in his ears. Newt didn’t even know he could be so _scared_ of anything.

He would have preferred to go to another Great War than face Grindelwald again.

Dragons outside calmed down, but Newt stood still for a long, long time until exhaustion made him lower the wand. He fell onto his knees with a tightened throat, hating himself for being such… such—

_“—pathetic excuse of a wizard!” Another spell ripped through Newt’s body. He’d scream if he only remembered how to do it anymore. “How someone like you could destroy my plans?!”_

A rumble of incoming storm chased the memory away. Newt blinked and then quickly scanned the room. He was still alone, his case was next to him. He was safe even if he had let himself get lost in a memory for a moment. It was dangerous to space out like that but at least this time no one kicked him for doing so.

Newt went back to healing his bruises. Most of them were going to leave scars. It was fine, he already had many scars; what was five or ten more? He started with healing his arms as they hurt the most when he was using the wand. However when Newt wanted to unbutton his shirt to heal his chest he paused, his fingers trembling. He remembered all too well Grindelwald’s laughter at his scars and scrawny, starved body. It was stupid, but suddenly Newt felt almost _ashamed_ of seeing his own body, those scars and bruises. A voice sneered inhis ear “ _Pathetic”_ and Newt pressed his hand to his mouth to stifle sobs.

He rocked back and forth, bed squeaking under him, trying to calm himself down. Newt didn’t know why he was crying anymore. From the relief of being free? Horrors of what had happened? Both?

Finally, he stopped sniffling and this time when he started unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers weren’t trembling. Good.

It took Newt a few hours to get rid of all the bruises. He remembered how he had received every one of them when he healing them and more than once Newt had to take a break to calm himself down. Repeating that he was safe wasn’t helping much. Oh, how much Newt would give to have Pickett with him right now – Pickett, who was torn into pieces by Grindelwald when he had caught Newt.

Another rumble of storm shook the small shack. Newt smiled hearing that. Fireballs didn’t like rain so they would be hiding right now which meant the chances of them finding out Newt’s hideout was very small. The storm had been circling in the area for a few hours now without rain falling down but the mere threat of water was enough for dragons to stop making noise.

After casting the healing charm on his ankle again – he had a bad-looking bruise there from weeks of wearing shackles and it didn’t want to completely disappear no matter what -  Newt wiped the sweat off his forehead. Done. He had more or less effectively healed himself. He had started to sweat more, but didn’t know if that was because he was tired or because the fever was getting worse. His head didn’t hurt, so it must be the former. He could take medicine from the suitcase and would be fine –

A familiar crack resonated through the room and Newt froze like a caught animal. With terror filling every part of his body he observed how the door fell down and familiar person stepped inside. Newt couldn’t move, he couldn’t even gather his thoughts, too terrified. He started to move back, not being able to tear his eyes from the other wizard. He had hoped… He had been so sure he wouldn’t get caught again…

“Mister Scamander, it was highly impolite of you to leave like that.” With a wave of his hand Grindelwald repaired the door without even looking at it. His eyes were fixed on Newt, his jaw clenched and Newt knew he was going to suffer for what he had done, he had seen that expression before. “How should we punish you today, hmm?”

“P-please, no,” Newt begged, hitting the wall with his back. The wand fell from his fingers and he didn’t even bend to get it back. He couldn’t stop looking at Grindelwald, how the other wizard was walking closer and closer towards him. “I don’t want to…” The last words came out as a sob.

Grindelwald sneered, stopping in front of Newt. He put his wand under Newt’s throat, forcing Newt’s head up. Newt squeezed his eyes shut, letting Grindelwald do that, his body not listening to him anymore. He wanted to run, but at the same time he couldn’t. Weeks of being beaten for simply existing were forbidding him from disobeying Grindelwald even more.

“Look at you, begging before I even cast first spell.” The tip of Grindelwald’s wand started to burn and Newt whined from fear despite himself. Grindelwald’s magic was tightening around Newt like a vice, making breathing hard. “Pathetic.”

The hex slammed into Newt, making him scream aloud. He fell down, screaming his lungs out, his body hurting as if someone was breaking all of his bones. Newt could taste blood in his mouth and he briefly wondered if he didn’t bite his tongue off.

No, it hurt differently when he had done that the last time.

After Newt thought he couldn’t survive anymore, Grindelwald stopped the spell. Slowly, shivering from pain and still sweating, Newt got onto his hands and knees, but didn’t dare to do anything more. In the corner of his eye he saw the wand he had dropped earlier and a long-time forgotten spark of disobedience fired in him. If he had taken that wand, he would be able to appearate himself.

Pretending to wobble, Newt moved a little towards the wand. If only he had a way to distract Grindelwald…

Briefly, Newt looked up to see why Grindelwald had stopped attacking him. The other wizard was looking at Newt with furrowed eyebrows, but when their eyes met, Grindelwald’s narrowed in anger. He cast another spell, the one that pushed Newt up and slammed him against the wall, and all too late Newt remembered that Grindelwald could see his thoughts when gazing into Newt’s eyes.

“Already thinking about running away, you scum?” Grindelwald spat, grabbing Newt by his throat and squeezing hard.

Newt yanked on Grindelwald’s arm with both hands, trying to pull him back, yet he was too weak to make Grindelwald budge even a little.

“I hunted you down once, I’ll do it again. You’re mine!” Grindelwald snarled, his hand tightening around Newt’s throat. “You’re mine to kill, Scamander, make no mistake about that!”

Newt tried to take a breath, but couldn’t. Grindelwald’s fingers were digging into his throat painfully, cutting off air supply. Newt screamed inside his head, trying to fight off the spell and move, yet Grindelwald’s magic was too strong. It felt heavy on Newt’s skin, crushing down any attempt of Newt’s magic to break the spell.

With chest burning like fire Newt almost welcomed the darkness spreading through his vision. He’d die trying to defend himself and what was left of his animals; surely there were worse ways to go down.

Suddenly, Grindelwald released his hold, at the same time breaking the spell. Newt fell down on his hands and knees, coughing and taking big gulps of air. He felt weak and his stomach was twisting like he was going to throw up.

Blinking tears away, still coughing, Newt looked up at Grindelwald. The other wizard was observing him with furrowed eyebrows, but he didn’t make any move to come closer nor was he preparing himself to cast another spell. Grindelwald’s magic still felt to Newt like being crushed, suffocated by something dark and wrong, but the cutting edge of that magic was hidden for now.

It didn’t hurt to breath anymore in the presence of Grindelwald.

But why?

“What…” Newt coughed, his throat hoarse. Slowly he sat up, leaning against the wall, his legs too weak to support him. “What do you want from me?” It sounded more like ‘ _why haven’t you killed me yet’_ in Newt’s ears.

Grindelwald took a step closer and Newt’s body went still, his breath shaking. Without thinking he raised his hands to cover his head, feeling bile rising in his throat. He had just been tortured, please not again, not again!

Newt waited for Grindelwald to fire a spell, but nothing happened. He heard rustle of material and through fingers saw Grindelwald kneeling in front of him. Newt’s heart froze and he almost sobbed, wanting to beg the man to leave him alone.

“Look at me, Newton.”

Two months ago Newt would tell Grindelwald to go to hell. Now – sweating from fear, body shaking from terror – Newt obediently put his hands down and looked at Grindelwald with wide eyes.

Grindelwald’s face was too close for Newt’s liking, but he kept quiet, not daring to think what would happen to him if he tried to move back. He had tried to hide from his abuser once – and that one time had been enough for Newt to learn his lesson.

“I haven’t noticed…” Grindelwald murmured, more to himself than to Newt. He scrunched up his nose as if smelling something and the weight of what that smell would be crashed down onto Newt. “Are you an omega, Mister Scamander?”

Merlin, no. Had he taken too big dose of suppressants? Or too little? Had it been already too late…?

Newt shook his head frantically, trying to move back more, practically plastering himself over the wall just to put some distance between himself and the alpha. He didn’t like the curiosity written all over Grindelwald’s face. When Grindelwald raised his hand Newt _whined_ , hating himself but being so scared he didn’t care about it. He just wanted Grindelwald to leave him alone.

Grindelwald gently petted Newt’s hair and that felt worse than being hit. Newt would prefer to get hit; he didn’t want to think about why Grindelwald had stopped torturing him the moment he had smelled Newt’s scent.

“I haven’t met an omega in while.” Grindelwald’s hand slid from Newt’s hair to his throat, but instead of squeezing it Grindelwald gently moved his fingers above bruises, his magic rising for a moment before Newt felt how his throat was being _healed_. “Your kind is pretty rare.”

Grindelwald wasn’t looking at Newt with disgust anymore, but the sick curiosity in his gaze was making Newt want to cry. His kind, as Grindelwald put it nicely, really was rare: male wizards who could have children. Newt had put a lot of work into hiding that he was an omega – he had wanted to travel freely without being courted in every place he visited. Being bonded to an omega was sought by wizards as their offspring would be strong magically. Only Newt’s closest family knew he was an omega. But now… now…

Newt closed his eyes, trying not to vomit when Grindelwald started to touch him with both hands. He was roaming them around Newt’s body as if measuring him, humming quietly and murmuring something to himself. It made Newt feel humiliated like he was a piece of meat being checked at a butcher’s shop. The too sweet smell of incoming heat wasn’t helping either, making Newt gag. How could he not notice suppressants didn’t help?!

“Stop it!”

Finally, Newt had enough. He pushed Grindelwald away with his magic and jumped to his case. Everything he could think about was to appearate away even risking splichering. He had to run away even if that was going to kill him.

Before Newt could reach his case, he was slammed onto the floor with a spell. Surprisingly, it didn’t hurt this time; he was almost gently laid down and that thought caused tears to gather in Newt’s eyes. Grindelwald was an alpha, Newt was an omega and Grindelwald had stopped torturing Newt the moment he realized it.

Everything inside Newt was screaming in protest when Grindelwald came closer. Newt squirmed in invisible bonds, trying to crawl away, but Grindelwald only clicked his tongue as if Newt was an unruly child.

“Now, now, Mister Scamander, we haven’t finished talking.” Grindelwald grabbed Newt by his shoulders and turned him on his back, pinning to the floor. “Behave.”

“Just let me go,” Newt begged, trying to think about a way to run away. Grindelwald’s palms were rubbing Newt’s shoulders in comforting way and Newt sobbed, terrified more than ever before. “P-lease, you hate me –”

“Oh no, no, no.” Grindelwald leaned down, brushing his nose against Newt’s Adam’s apple. Hysterical laugher started to bubble in Newt’s throat when he realized that Grindelwald was scenting him. Newt own scent became more sweet, more sticky and Newt almost howled from being so completely helpless. “I loathe you, Mister Scamander.”

“T-then why –”

“How will your dear brother react?” Grindelwald asked, ignoring Newt. He was almost lying on Newt, sliding his wrist over and over Newt’s cheek, marking him. His words were spoken gently, but there was cruelty in his voice, in the way he was looking at Newt like he couldn’t wait to hurt him more. “When will he learn you are with my child?”

Newt had expected to hear those words from the moment Grindelwald had asked if he was an omega. Still, they froze blood in Newt’s veins, their weight terrifying Newt to the core.

“No,” he whispered, barely moving his lips.

Grindelwald chuckled, humorlessly.

“Why not? I told you, didn’t I? That you’re mine?”

Grindelwald suddenly bit Newt’s throat and Newt yelled in pain when those teeth broke his skin. Immediately Grindelwald started licking the wound, his saliva and scent awakening Newt’s hormones. It was one of ways to make heat happen quicker. Newt tried to move away, to push Grindelwald from himself, but he couldn’t. He was too weak to do anything else than just lay under Grindelwald, letting him do as he pleased.

The alpha’s touch, the roll of his hips against Newt’s was making his head dizzy. First tears started to fall down from Newt’s eyes and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably, not being able to stop himself.

He preferred death over this.

“It’s been too long, hasn’t it? The last time you had your heat.” Grindelwald murmured against Newt’s throat, grinding his erection against Newt’s hip.

His scent was spreading through the room, making Newt gag. Grindelwald’s smelled like rotting flesh and mold, and Newt sobbed louder, disgusted at thought of having his own scent mixed with that awful smell.

Grindelwald leaned back, looking at Newt from above. His lips were curled up into a cruel smile and he was watching Newt like Newt wasn’t human anymore, but a tool to use.

“ _Yes_ ,” Grindelwald purred, pressing his palm against Newt’s stomach. “I’ll make you nice and round with my children.” Newt shook his head, despite terror freezing his body. He didn’t want that! Grindelwald chuckled seeing that and his palm slid up to cup Newt’s chin. “Don’t worry, sweetie.” Grindelwald leaned down and kissed Newt’s trembling lips, his voice like poison covered in honey. “You will love it. We will make you go into long heats, one after another, till you will be begging for my knot.” Grindelwald mused.

He was thrusting faster and faster against Newt’s hips and Newt closed his eyes, not wanting to see Grindelwald coming.

But is eyes opened wide when Grindelwald groaned against is ear:

“You will have my child.” Grindelwald gripped Newt’s thigh and pushed it up, thrusting his hips against Newt’s ass.

Newt cried even harder at that, at seeing Grindelwald’s face split with a wide smile when he was assaulting him, not caring about Newt at all. That was going to be his life from now on? Spread his legs for Grindelwald and just take it? Because, as much as Newt loathed it, deep down he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything against what Grindelwald wished him to do, not after being tortured for so long.

Grindelwald gripped Newt’s hair, forcing his head onto side and biting at Newt’s throat and jaw, panting and rutting against Newt like he was the one in heat. And then he was coming with a cry of pleasure that made Newt want to vomit, releasing more hormones, and Newt body reacted to it, mixing its scent with potential mate.

“You will have my child,” Grindelwald repeated, panting, his voice and the knowledge of what had happened and what was going to happen making Newt sick. He couldn’t look at Grindelwald, at his face still twisted in pleasure and lazy smile. “Again and again,” Grindelwald mused, dreamily, his fingers running through Newt’s hair. “And again till you forget how it was to not be pregnant.”

Newt howled.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think about it :)
> 
> My tumblr: [firebyfire](firebyfire.tumblr.com)


End file.
